


crazy ideas, bring them on

by cgf992



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgf992/pseuds/cgf992
Summary: He’s had better hamburgers, that’s for sure. What Dean isn’t so sure about are the next 12 hours.





	crazy ideas, bring them on

He's had better hamburgers, that's for sure. What Dean isn't so sure about are the next 12 hours. But he couldn't come up with a better plan than Sam's crazy one. That is why he's currently sitting in a no-name diner with a mediocre burger in front of him, while Sam is two towns over, breaking and entering.

To make matters worse, they only have cake. What kind of diner only has _cake_?

Dean pushes the plate away from him. Out of the corner of his eye he can just barely see the guy. Looks like he went with some kind of pasta dish.

Sam's probably forgotten to eat, hunched over his research about ways to summon hell on earth. But they _are_ pressed for time. Dean glances at his cell again. It lies face up front and center so he’ll see the text immediately.

The guy gets a refill of his drink. Dean admonishes himself to be patient.

He wishes it is 12 hours earlier instead. When he had a blushing Sam under him and no one was talking about crazy plans.

They had just finished, Dean's softening cock pressed tightly to Sam's hip. The come on Sam's belly was still glistening in the low light, so Dean collected some of it and started fingerpainting. When Sam realized the _love_ and _darling_ Dean was spelling out across his body, he blushed a pretty shade of red.

Dean's phone buzzes. _Finally._

He gets up and adjusts the fake glasses. Time to swindle a guy out of a magical artefact.

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise with 8 random words [from here.](http://writingexercises.co.uk/random-words-exercises.php)
> 
> My words were: hamburger, admonish, glistening, cake, blushing, hell, swindle and ensnare - but I couldn’t, for the life of me, make that last one work.
> 
> Also inspired by episode 13x08 and this [gif-set.](https://chestersforthewin.tumblr.com/post/168301673010/hes-had-better-hamburgers-thats-for-sure-what)
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://chestersforthewin.tumblr.com)


End file.
